


Quiet

by duesternis



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Hand Kisses, Hugs, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesternis/pseuds/duesternis
Summary: McDonald, sweet, friendly, jovial McDonald, had a singular talent of getting on Stephen’s nerves.
Relationships: Alexander McDonald/Stephen S. Stanley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2021





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> the doctors are in

“You astonish me,” said McDonald with a little laugh, legs stretched out under the table.  
The tea in his mug steamed and he blew at it.  
“Why?”

A secretive smile and McDonald tapped the side of his nose with his pointer finger.  
Sipped his tea. They were out of biscuits, so the saucer looked oddly vacant.  
It tore at Stephen's heartstrings, which was ridiculous.  
He huffed, took his pencil up with more vigor than was necessary.

McDonald, sweet, friendly, jovial McDonald, had a singular talent of getting on Stephen’s nerves.  
Maybe _because_ he was so sweet and friendly and jovial.  
Next to him Stephen always felt like a particularly grouchy grouch.  
As if he had been born with a perpetual disappointed snarl on his face.  
It didn’t help that he was always in a mood, now.  
He huffed again and turned back to his drawing.

McDonald sipped his tea again, as if they were in some drawing room and there was nothing to worry about, watched Stephen work for a quiet moment.  
“Truly astonishing.”  
“Please, stop that. It’s distracting.”  
A little laugh, a quiet apology.  
Silence.

Well.  
The closest thing to silence they had out here.  
Stephen craved true silence.  
The thick blanket of nothing, cotton in his ears, the world quiet and resting.  
There was nothing like that out here.

Ice creaked, the ship groaned, the men shuffled and coughed and laughed and talked. The wind howled, the very air whispered with the Northern Lights, the ship’s bells jarred Stephen every time they rang.  
He should be used to it all now, but every day more of it made it worse, the noises growing louder and louder.

McDonald looked at him now, the drawing apparently less interesting than Stephen’s stony face.  
He payed him no heed.  
Until McDonald set his teacup down on the corner of the desk, emptied and far away from the saucer, and then leaned forward.  
“Stephen,” he said quietly, breath warm over Stephen’s hands.  
He stilled, putting the pencil aside and steepling his hands together.  
“Alexander.”

McDonald smiled at him, gently pried Stephen’s hands apart and then kissed the knuckles of the left hand.  
“Stephen,” he said again, right against the cool skin. “Oh, Stephen.”  
Stephen closed his eyes, the sound of breathing more quiet than anything else on the ship.  
More calming too.

“Truly astonishing.”  
“Alex, in the Lord’s name, what is so astonishing to you? You are driving me insane.”  
McDonald laughed against Stephen’s hand.  
Looked at him.  
“You are, Stephen. True north as a man.”  
“Useless, as close to the pole as we are. It wanders, I’ve been told.”  
“Well, I’ll keep you on track, Stephen.”  
Another kiss to his knuckles and McDonald rose from his chair.

“I’ve not finished the drawing.”  
“I’m only coming closer, Stephen, all the more chance for you to study the details, before you finish it.”  
“If you must.”  
McDonald laughed, still a quiet sound, still breathing.

Stephen let himself be embraced, McDonald’s jacket warm against his cheek.  
He closed his eyes again, the steady thumping of McDonald’s heart ambient and steadying.  
Surely, like this he would find sleep again.

“You’re the astonishing one, Alexander,” he said very softly into the space between two buttons and lifted his arms around McDonald’s waist.


End file.
